youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mannie Fresh production discography
Production credits 1987 DJ Mannie Fresh & MC Gregory D - Throw Down * All Tracks 1989 DJ Mannie Fresh & MC Gregory D - D Rules the Nation * All Tracks 1990 Lil Mac - The Lyrical Midget * 01. "I Need Wheels" * 04. "Cleo" * 12. "Lil Mac Be Clubbin'" 1992 DJ Mannie Fresh & MC Gregory D - The Real Deal or No Deal * All Tracks 1993 U.N.L.V. - 6th & Barronne * All Tracks 1994 Mr. Ivan - 187 in a Hockey Mask * All Tracks PxMxWx - High Life * All Tracks U.N.L.V. - Straight Out tha Gutta * All Tracks 1995 'The B.G.'z. - True Story' * All Tracks U.N.L.V. - Mac Melph Calio * All Tracks 1996 B.G. - Chopper City * All Tracks U.N.L.V. - Uptown 4 Life * All Tracks 1997 B.G. - It's All on U, Vol. 1 * All Tracks B.G. - It's All On U Vol. 2 * All Tracks Hot Boys - Get It How U Live! * All Tracks Juvenile -[[Solja Rags]] * All Tracks 1998 B'ig Tymers - How You Luv That' * All Tracks Juvenile - 400 Degreez * All Tracks 1999 B.G. - Chopper City in the Ghetto * All Tracks Hot Boys - Guerrilla Warfare * All Tracks Juvenile - Tha G-Code * All Tracks Lil Wayne - Tha Block Is Hot * All Tracks Noreaga - Melvin Flynt - Da Hustler * 17. "Play That Shit (We Dont' Play That)" The Notorious B.I.G. - Born Again * 04. "Hope You Niggas Sleep" (feat. Hot Boys & Big Tymers) 2000 B.G. - Checkmate * All Tracks Big Tymers - I Got That Work * All Tracks Cash Money Millionaires - Baller Blockin' * 01. "Intro" * 02. "Baller Blockin'" * 04. "Rover Truck" * 06. "Project B***h" * 08. "Thugged Out" * 11. "Calling Me Killer" * 13. "Whatever" * 14. "Let Us Stunt" * 16. "Milk & Honey" * 17. "Uptown" Lil Wayne - Lights Out * All Tracks 2001 Juvenile - Project English * All Tracks Mack 10 - Bang or Ball * All Tracks except "Hate in Yo Eyes", "Work", and "Let It Be Known" Turk - Young & Thuggin' * All Tracks 2002 Baby - Birdman * 01. "Bird Lady Talkin' (Intro)" * 03. "Fly in Any Weather" * 04. "Ms. Bird Pageant Pt. 1" * 05. "Ms. Bird" * 06. "I Got To" * 07. "Never Had Nothing" * 09. "Ms. Bird Live From Superdome" * 14. "Hustlas, Pimps, and Thugs" * 15. "Fly Away" * 16. "Say It Ain't So" * 17. "Ms. Bird Pageant Pt. 3" * 20. "Ms. Bird Pageant Pt. 4" * 22. "Keeps Spinnin'" Big Tymers - Hood Rich * All Tracks except "Sunny Day", "I'm Coming", and "Greg Street Radio" Lil Wayne - 500 Degreez * All Tracks except "Believe That" and "Get That Dough" Toni Braxton - More Than a Woman * 02. "Give it Back" 2003 Big Tymers - Big Money Heavyweight * All Tracks except "Gangsta Girl" Hot Boys - Let 'Em Burn * All Tracks Juvenile - Juve the Great * 02. "In My Life" * 05. "Bounce Back" * 07. "It Ain't Mines" * 08. "Numb Numb" * 09. "Lil Daddy" * 11. "Cock It" * 14. "Head in Advance" * 15. "For Everyone" Boo & Gotti - "Perfect Timing" * 01. "Perfect Timing" * 02. "Chi-Town" * 04. "Bad Chicks At The Bar" * 08. "1 Adam 12" * 09. "Pimp Poetry Interlude" * 10. "Baby Girl" * 11. "Chicago" * 12. "P.I.M.P. Affiar Interlude" * 14. "Think..." * 17. "Out Here" 2004 Lil Wayne - Tha Carter * 02. "Go D.J." (feat. Mannie Fresh) * 03. "This Is the Carter" (feat. Mannie Fresh) * 04. "BM J.R." * 06. "I Miss My Dawgs" (feat. Reel) * 08. "On My Own" (feat. Reel) * 10. "Cash Money Millionaires" * 12. "Bring It Back" (feat. Mannie Fresh) * 15. "Get Down" (feat. Birdman) * 16. "Snitch" * 17. "Hoes" (feat. Mannie Fresh) * 18. "Only Way" (feat. Birdman) * 19. "Earthquake" (feat. Jazze Pha) * 20. "Ain't That a Bitch" Mannie Fresh - The Mind of Mannie Fresh * All Tracks except "Go With Me" T.I. - Urban Legend * 09. "The Greatest" Petey Pablo - Still Writing in My Diary: 2nd Entry * 02. "Did You Miss Me" (feat. TQ & Birdman) 2005 Baby - Fast Money * 05. "Hug da Block" * 15. "Solid Chic" * 16. "We Getting It On" * 17. "Get Your Shine On" Bun B - Trill * 05. "I'm Fresh" (feat. Mannie Fresh) * 09. "What I Represent (UGK)" Chamillionaire - The Sound of Revenge * 13. "Fly as the Sky" (feat. Lil Wayne and Rasaq) Slim Thug - Already Platinum * 00. "Diamonds (Remix)" (feat. Young Jeezy, Killa Kyleon, & Slick Pulla) Trina - Glamorest Life * 02. "Don't Trip" (feat. Lil Wayne) * 06. "Da Club" (feat. Mannie Fresh) Young Jeezy - Let's Get It: Thug Motivation 101 * 05. "And Then What" (feat. Mannie Fresh) 2006 B.G. - The Heart of tha Streetz, Vol. 2 (I Am What I Am) * 03. "Move Around" Chingy - Hoodstar * 10. "Brand New Kicks" Juvenile - Reality Check * 15. "Animals" Tyrese - Alter Ego * 07. "What It Is" (feat. Mannie Fresh) T.I. - King * 02. "Front Back" (feat. UGK) * 10. "Top Back" 2007 Lil Flip - I Need Mine * 14. "What It Do" (feat. Mannie Fresh) Mike Jones - The American Dream * 09. "Bonnie & Clyde" * 12. "Don't Play Around" T.I. - T.I. vs. T.I.P. * 02. "Big Things Poppin' (Do It)" * 05. "Da Dopeman" 2008 Blood Raw - My Life: The True Testimony * 04. "Almost There" (feat. Mannie Fresh) Plies - Da REAList * 14. "Pants Hang Low" Rick Ross - Trilla * 02. "All I Have in This World (Japanese Denim)" (feat. Mannie Fresh) Webbie - Savage Life 2 * 04. "I Know" (feat. Young Dro) Dem Franchize Boyz - Our World, Our Way * 03. "Mr. Feel Good" (feat. Mannie Fresh) 2009 Mike Jones - The Voice * 08. "Give Me a Call" (feat. Devin the Dude) Slim Thug - Boss of All Bosses * 04. "Show Me Love" (feat. Mannie Fresh) UGK - UGK 4 Life * 05. "The Pimp & The Bun" (feat. Ron Isley) Gucci Mane - The State vs. Radric Davis * 15. "Gingerbread Man" (feat. OJ Da Juiceman) B.G. - Too Hood 2 Be Hollywood * 05. "My Hood" (Feat. Gar & Mannie Fresh) * 11. "Chopper City Is An Army" Mannie Fresh - Return of the Ballin' * All Tracks T-Pain - Take Your Shirt Off - Single * "Take Your Shirt Off" 2011 Gucci Mane - The Gucci Glacier 3.0 * 06. "Contagious" Juvenile- Rejuvenation * ??. "Power" (featuring Rick Ross) T.I. - F*ck Da City Up Mixtape * 12. "The One" Hot 100 Singles Produced The following are singles produced by Mannie Fresh which appeared on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. They have their peak position in bold: * 1998: "Ha" - Juvenile #68 US * 1999: "Back That Azz Up" - Juvenile #19 US * 1999: "Bling Bling" - B.G. #36 US * 1999: "Tha Block Is Hot" - Lil Wayne #72 US * 1999: "I Need a Hot Girl" - Hot Boys #65 US * 2000: "U Understand" - Juvenile #83 US * 2000: "Get Your Roll On" - Big Tymers #101 US * 2000: "Number One Stunna" - Big Tymers #105 US * 2000: "Project Chick" - Cash Money Millionaires #47 US * 2001: "Set It Off" - Juvenile #65 US * 2001: "Momma Got Ass" - Juvenile #65 US * 2001: "Shine" - Lil Wayne #96 US * 2002: "Still Fly" - Big Tymers #11 US * 2002: "Oh Yeah" - Big Tymers #46 US * 2002: "Way of Life" - Lil Wayne #71 US * 2003: "This Is How We Do" - Big Tymers #97 US * 2003: "In My Life" - Juvenile #46 US * 2004: "Go D.J." - Lil Wayne #14 US * 2004: "Real Big" - Mannie Fresh #79 US * 2005: "And Then What" - Young Jeezy #67 US * 2006: "Top Back" - T.I. #29 US * 2007: "Big Shit Poppin' (Do It)" - T.I. #9 US * 2009: "Take Your Shirt Off" - T-Pain #80 US